Hmm, that's just what I thought
by skandargirl
Summary: Jen Charleston, a modern-day fourteen year old, is suddenly whisked away...funny thing is, she's related to a certain someone who she falls for.Rated T for 13 year olds and above...just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I didn't write The Chronicles; C.S. Lewis did...The only thing I own is my plot and characters...Hopefully, I'll finish this (so sorry for my untouched stories: I'm not updating any of them yet...I will, soon) XD

"Jennifer Anne Charleston!" my monster of a headmaster screamed.

I ran down the stairs, still in my p.j.'s (I just woke up). The girls in the other rooms started poking their heads out of their doors. I guess my headmaster's voice was a good alarm clock.

"What's up Jen?" Daisy asked me, stopping me before I could get to the front hall of the building. She was super sweaty, no wonder: she goes jogging every morning.

"Ms. Kettle-Head Meyers screeched for me." I replied.

"Oh. Good luck then." She said in her Australian accent. She patted me at the back when she left.

I entered the room where the front desk was: Ms. Meyers was covered in foam and what looked to me like chocolate pudding.

"Yes, Ms. Meyers?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"What do you think of this?" she asked, angrily. Her eyes were flaming hot just from glaring at me. _Oh,_ _Give me a break. It's just the beginning of the weekend. _I thought. The other girls were already out of their dorms and surrounding us.

"Well, you could do with a little less foam and a lot more of hair gel than that. And if that's chocolate toothpaste, please keep it to your teeth." I replied sarcastically. All the other girls started to laugh.

Apparently, Ms. Meyers didn't. She fixed her very rounded spectacles and cleared her throat._ Oh no. Please DON'T!_ I thought. When Ms. Meyers does that, it only means one thing:

"Ms. Charleston. Proceed to detention after lunchtime." She said, in that monotonous voice of hers.

"But I didn't do thi-"I hesitated.

"Two weeks. Another word and we'll make it a month." She said.

I didn't reply.

"Well? What are you all waiting for?" she asked the others. "Get back to your rooms if you don't wish to join Ms. Charleston in detention."

We all headed for our rooms. Why did she blame this whole mess on me? I didn't do anything! It's probably those Chester twins: they always pull pranks on the headmaster and blame it on us. Ugh! I wish they get a taste of their own medicine.

I opened my door and lay in my messy bed. I plugged the headphones of my new iPod(thank goodness my parents got me the Chromatic version of the Nano) and started to listen to one of my favorites:

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surround me, surround me_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you_

_Just a little late..._

_You found me, you found me..._

Apparently listening didn't help. Man! Two whole weeks with Monster-Mouth Meyers: starting on a_ weekend_.

Oh, I'm Jennifer Anne Charleston. I'm fourteen, still figuring out if I'm a girl or a woman. I live in London: originally.

You see, when I was twelve, my parents decided that I should study in a boarding school, which, as you can see, is a damn fish tank for me. But that's not the whole enchilada.

Ever since my older sister Jessica got discovered just for playing a stupid violin, my parents favored her more than me: the heck, I finished a best-selling novel before I even got my period! But no, stick with the mini-guitar playing girl with a stupid stick, that'd be better.

So she's at Oxford, studying Music to her (I hope) damn misery, while I rot at St. Giles' boarding school here in Yorkshire.

But enough of that, I don't want to spoil you guys with my problems.

I grabbed my towel (which was hanging near my table) and headed for the bathroom. A good bath would do me good!

I turned the hot water tap to let out a bit of steam from it: at least that made me feel a little better. I took off my clothes and got into the shower.

I was in the middle of rinsing myself when I heard a knock on the door._ What is it now?_ I thought. At least I was finished when the knock sounded.

"Wait a minute." I yelled, dressing up.

I opened the door.

It was my parents.

"Sweetie! It's so nice to see you again. We've missed you so much." My mother said, wrapping her long arms around me and kissing me on both cheeks.

I didn't say anything. I didn't expect _my_ parents to suddenly visit me: they always, but on weekdays, when they know that I'm busy.

"Oh, come on in." I told them, holding the door open.

They entered and sat on my bed, careful not to sit on the iPod they bought me.

"So, what's up?" I asked, sitting in front of my laptop, which I left open, downloading an album and video file I wanted.

None of them responded to my question. You see, to Damion Jonathan Charleston III and Cassandra Lorraine Stewart, improper language was one of the things they don't respond to: they won't answer until you say it properly.

_Boy, what a sick joke_. I thought, forgetting my parents don't answer to me when I talk like that.

But when they realized that I was about to speak in their language, my father started to talk:

"Honey, we need you to come home."

"Why?" I asked sarcastically._ My parents need me home? That's something new._

"Well, your...we..."my mother stammered.

"Your grandmother. She needs you."

"Why?" I asked again: seriously this time.

I love my grandmother: I love her more than my family, almost like she was my best friend. In fact, we shared a lot in common, though she's old.

"She's sick. She's been looking for you since last Thursday and, I'm afraid that if she doesn't see you, she'll...well...you know." My mother replied.

If I'd seen my expression that time, I can tell that I turned awfully pale.

"But I have-"

"We talked to Ms. Meyers about that. She postponed it and told us that as long as you're with us, she'll replace your punishment."

_Wow. What a day. Is it 'Give me some kind of heart attack day'?_

"Come on. Pack your bags. Julian is waiting downstairs for us."

"Wait, what about Jess?"

"She's already at home. Come on." My father said plainly.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs in five minutes." I said.

They walked out of the room and sadly closed the door.

I packed my stuff quickly (really: it was only a few things because I always wear a stupid uniform)and walked downstairs with my head hanging low. My friends were happily discussing other topics They noticed me walking down the stairs; they all turned their eyes at me. I guess they tried to feel a little sorry for me; probably because they've heard. I had my head down when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey. I've heard." It said.

I turned around. It was Jessie Chester.

I didn't say anything: probably because I know what'll come out of my mouth once I start.

"Look, we didn't pull that prank." She said. I heard the tone in her voice: I knew she was lying.

"Yeah. Sure. Now can you please leave me? I need to go." I replied.

I started walking to the door. I dragged my suitcase, which wasn't that heavy. Julian entered: still the same guy. He tried to help me with my suitcase.

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Jen." He said, tipping his hat.

"Nice to see you again Jules." I replied, hugging him. I didn't like calling him his real name because, well, it didn't really fit him: I like calling people with their nicknames.

"Come on. Your parents are waiting." He said. We walked out of the building: it was drizzling a bit. Julian bought an umbrella out, opened it, and walked me to the door of the Volvo.

"Please stay here. I'll put your suitcase in the back." He said, closing the door.

I waited for like, five seconds, when the door opened. Julian sat at the driver's seat and started the car.

"Wait. Where are my parents?"

"They went home to fetch your sister."

_Well, duh._ I thought.

I sat at the backseat, looking out the window. _Will this never end?_ I thought.

***

"Jen! Jennifer! Look out!" A guy said to me

"What?" I replied. Boy, was it hot.

"I said, 'Look out!'" he repeated, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder.

"Look out for what?"I asked.

He pointed to something behind my back.

"Agh!?!?" I screamed, shielding myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Jen? Ms. Jen."

"Wha-what?"

"We're here Ms. Jen."Julian said, shaking me.

"What?"I asked again.

"We have arrived, Ms. Jennifer." He said, looking me straight in the face.

"Come on, get out of the car." he said, making way for me.

I looked around me. I was still in the Volvo. Julian was holding the door.

I got out of the car and squinted my eyes. I guess I slept for a long time.

"Where are we?" I asked, balancing myself on my feet.

"We're in the hospital." He replied, closing the back door; he held my suitcase and walked towards me.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Umm...I'm thinking 10 hours at the back of the car." He replied, grinning.

"Oh." I said, dumbfounded. Ten straight hours! I thought it would take longer to get here than that.

"Oh, come on." He said, leading me to the elevator.

We walked silently. I really didn't know what to say to Julian: he's been taking care of me since I was a baby.

"So, Ms. Jen,"

"Please Jules. My parents aren't around. You know I don't talk like that."

"Well, Jen, what are you going to do while you're here?" he asked, looking at me.

"Umm...I haven't really thought about it. I guess I'm going to stay here: after all, Grandma's sick, I don't plan to enjoy myself while she's suffering." I replied, twisting a few strands of hair around my finger.

The elevator rang: we were at the front desk of the hospital.

"Yes, where is Mrs. Charleston's room?" Julian asked the woman behind the desk.

"Oh, it's Room 413 at the 3rd floor." She replied, not even turning around.

Julian and I returned to the elevator. I pushed the button for the 3rd floor.

"Do you think Mama will be alright?" I asked, trying to control my voice. I don't really call my grandmother 'Grandma', I call her Mama; after all, it's fine with her.

"She'll be alright. You know, your Mama told me a lot of stories."

"Really? Like what?" I asked, interested.

"Stories about another world." He said, in a weird voice. It's as if his voice grew bigger.

Then faced me, an eyebrow raised. "But of course, we know no such worlds exist, right?"

"Um, yeah." I replied. _My grandmother told stories about other worlds?_

"Actually, from the way she told those stories, it's as if she'd been to that place." He continued, laughing a bit.

"Oh. Do you really think..."

"Jen...Your grandmother doesn't really mean that." I heard him say.

"Oh. It's just, some silly thought suddenly entered my mind." I replied. "We're here."

We got out of the elevator and started looking for the room. It wasn't hard to find, it was near the other elevator.

I popped my head inside the door.

I nearly burst into tears.

It really made me feel bad, seeing my Mama lying on a hospital bed, all those tubes sticking to different parts of her body.

I walked to her."Mama?"

"Jen? Is that you?" she said, opening her eyes.

"It's me Mama." I said, walking to her bedside.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again." She said.

I sat at her bedside, trying not to sit on the sheets or one of those tubes.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked, hugging me. She almost fell.

I helped her up, propping up a few pillows to support her back. "I'm fine Mama."

"That's good. Where's Julian?" she lay on the pillows I fixed and looked at me seriously.

"Outside. He's probably waiting for Jess and my parents." I replied.

"Good. Jenny, I have to tell you something." She said. Her eyes looked a bit watery, as if she was going to cry.

"What's wrong Mama?" I asked.

"Has anyone ever told you of me telling stories about another world?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Julian told me that while we were on the elevator." I replied, pointing to the door with my thumb.

"And has anyone told you I've been there?"

"No."

"Those stories I told the others were true."

"How can that be? We all know other worlds don't exist."

"Ah, my dear girl, they do exist. Believe me." She said, smiling as if she accomplished something great.

"But-"

"Jen, look at me. Do you think I would lie to my favorite granddaughter about this? Especially when I'm in what possibly can be my death bed?" she asked, pinching my right cheek.

"Okay. I believe you." I replied, smiling. "Would you tell me one, Mama?"

"Of course. Once, my parents had to send me to the countryside. There, me and your granduncles and grandaunt..."

"Wait. You have brothers and a sister? I thought you were an only child."

"I have siblings, yes. I'll tell you about them some other time. Anyway, me and my siblings were in this huge house owned by a famous professor. While we were playing hide and seek in that house, my little sister found a wardrobe in one room, where she hid. After a few minutes, she runs out of the room telling us that she's been in another world."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, me and Peter, my big brother, thought that she was going nuts, so we consulted the professor. He said that we should believe what she says."

"Did you record it?"

"Well, yes. I believe I have. It's in the drawer here." She said, looking at the bedside table. I opened the drawer and found a book that looked like a diary. It looked kind of ancient, and royal.

"Can I read it?"

"You can have it. That's one of the reasons I wanted to see you. But, here's another thing." She said, taking something out of a little pouch.

"Wow." I said, marveling at the thing.

It was a little necklace, with a blood red ruby shaped into a heart. The outline of the heart was solid gold. It glittered in the light of the room.

"Where did you get it Mama?" I asked, looking at it as if my gaze could melt it.

"It was given to me. If you read one of my records there, you'll see where I exactly got it."

"Oh come on Mama, tell me." I said, forcibly. I don't know, but when I said that, I probably sounded like a spoiled brat.

"We don't want to spoil what I wrote down for you to read, now would we?"

"Okay. But really, where'd it come from?"

"You'd better read it instead. I don't want to tell it to you now. I fear that, if I told those stories, my heart would ache so much just from missing Narnia."

_Narnia...that sounds familiar. Haven't I heard of that before?_ I thought.

"Um, Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that this place, Narnia, sounds so familiar to me...it's like I've heard it before."

"Maybe you have." She replied. Then she put the necklace in my open hand, and closed it.

"Mama, are you giving this to me?"

"Why, yes. I'm passing it on to you as a family heirloom."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No. And It'd be better if we kept this secret to ourselves." She replied. "Would you like to where it now?"

"Yes please." I replied.

She made me face the other side of the room and let me tuck my hair to one side. Then, she placed the necklace around my neck and locked it. It's a good thing it was long for me: after all, she wanted to keep it a secret.

I hugged my Mama, ever so thankful for the things she's given me since I was young. "Thank you Mama." I whispered.

The door suddenly swung open, and my parents, along with my sister, entered the room.

"Hello Grandmum." My sister said, heading straight for the chair near the table. Ugh! She's so annoying, especially when she's being 'mature', as they call it.

"Ehem." I faked, placing my closed hand before my mouth as if I just coughed.

"Oh. Hello Jennifer." She said, waving her hand even though she faced us with her back.

"Hi." I said, forcing a fake grin saying 'She's so annoying'

Our parents ignored us and walked straight to Mama. My father held a bouquet of roses and laced it on the side table by the bed.

"Are you feeling better Mum?" my father asked.

"Why yes." She said, winking at me.

"Jen, get off the bed, you might sit on your grandmother." My mother said.

I was about to leave the bed when Mama said, "No, it's alright. I have a few of these tubes stuck on me anyway."

"Anyway. Have you eaten yet?" my father asked. "We bought you some food."

"Oh, no. I'm not hungry." She replied.

Everyone silently sat in the room. Mama just lay there: she had to get more rest. No one's told me what happened to her yet.

***

"Jen?" a boy asked me.

"Yes, what is it?" I replied.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know."

"You have to know. The future of this country lies in your decision." A girl added.

"Wow. That's not a lot of pressure on me." I said, sarcastically.

***

"Jen!" someone said, shaking me.

My head hurt, as if I hit it somewhere.

"Huh?"

"Jen, wake up." My mother said, shaking me still.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The room suddenly looked crowded, my relatives were there, everyone hanging their heads down, crying.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your grandmother..." she replied.

I jumped up and went to her bed.

"Mama?" I said. She didn't move.

"Mama?" I repeated, holding her by her shoulders. Again, no reaction.

"Mama! Mama, it's me, Jen!" I said. I felt hot tears flow down my cheeks.

"Mama!" I screamed. My father stood beside me, holding me by the shoulders. I shook him off and knelt by her bedside, crying with my head buried in my arms.

"Mama." I said.

"Come on, sweetie." He said, forcing me to stand up.

"No. I don't want to leave her. I don't want to go! I want to stay here!" I yelled, making my voice sound clear amidst my sobs.

"I know you didn't want Mama to leave, but she just had to." He said. "Come on, act like a young lady and stand up."

"No! I'm not a young lady! I am not even mature enough for what you tell me!" I yelled. My relatives looked at us.

"Jennifer, please. Stand up and be mature for once." My father said.

"No! I am **NOT** GOING TO ACT STUCK UP LIKE ALL OF **YOU**!" I answered.

"That's enough, young lady." he said, his face starting to look stern.

"**NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!**" I said.

I ran out of the room, not knowing where to go. I know my father would not let me go like that. Julian saw me run off, fortunately, he didn't follow me.

When you run off because of something like what happened to me, you have to stop sometime.

I sat down, hiding in a little corner, still on that floor of the building. I buried my face in my arms and tried to stop sobbing, which didn't really help.

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke, saying "Are you alright?"

I looked up. It was Julian.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead." I replied, wiping the tears off my face.

He sat down beside me and didn't talk. I guess he knew what happened, judging by the voice of my voice in the room, which I think could beat a person using a megaphone.

"You alright?" he asked again. I stared at the wall in front of me, trying to ignore him.

"Are you going to answer me, or am I going to have to use the _hard_ way we do it?" he asked, smiling. By _hard way_, he means tickling me 'til I tell him the truth.

"You don't need to do that. I feel a little bit better, to be honest." I replied, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"You know, your father-"

"He asked you to look for me. I get it." I said. _Of course he'd tell him that!_

"No. He didn't."

"He didn't?"

"Mmhm. I went off myself. But, your father told me that if I see you, I need to bring you back home."

"Not school?"

"Why? You want to go back to school?"

"No! Who _does_?" I answered. He smiled, then I took out the book my grandmother gave me.

"What have you got there?" he asked, looking at it.

"Mama gave it to me." I replied, opening it. The time I opened the book, it smelled so fragrant: as if I was in a garden filled with beautiful flowers.

"Can I see it?"

"Umm, sure. I guess." I replied, handing him the book.

"Hey. There's a letter."

"Where?"

Julian handed me an envelope sealed with a golden sticker. I was about to open it when he said:

"You shouldn't open that yet."

"Why not?"

"It's probably for you, or someone else. But, all the same, you should open it, and keep it, some place safe."

"Okay. Put it back there so that I don't lose it." I said, giving him back the envelope.

Julian handed me the book back. I kept it in my little Jansport backpack.

"We should be getting back." He said.

"Umm, I'm not sure if I sh-"

"Yes, you should. It's getting late, you know. You can't run away from your problems."

"I know that. It's just...I think I'm...I don't know."

"Your father'll feel better when you're there. After all, he did lose his mother: and your grandmother." He said, standing up.

"Are you sure it'll be alright? After all, I acted like a stupid brat back there."

"Since when did you get concerned about your 'image'?" he asked. "Come on." He said, forcing me up.

So, we walked back to the room. When I entered, my father ran to me and hugged me tight. I wasn't sure but I think he was crying. My sister rolled her eyes. My mother was talking to my aunts.

"I'll leave you all here." Julian said, closing the door.

"Dad, you can let go now. " I said.

He stopped hugging me, and put his hands to my face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to stop his voice from quivering.

"I'm fine. I'm a little tired. Dad, I'm sorry I yelled."

"No. You don't need to say that. I know it's hard for you." He said. "It's hard for me too. Come on. You get some rest."

***

"This is your last chance girl. Tell us where he is or this'll be your last hour alive." A man said, laying a cold dagger behind my bare neck.

"I told you, I don't know! I don't even know who, or what, you're talking about." I replied, lying.

"Then that leaves me no choice." he said, pressing the dagger harder.

"Wait! I'm the one you want, not her. Let her go!" someone beside me yelled.

"David! Is that you?" I asked.

"Shut up! We're talking about the prince. Now missie, let me say it again. If you don't tell us where the prince is, I repeat, this **WILL BE YOUR LAST HOUR ALIVE.**"

"Stop!" a voice said.

"What in the-"

The walls behind me broke. A young man on a beautiful unicorn arrived, along with them, a battalion of what looked to be a mixture of men and magical creatures.

"Ah yes. You've come. Boys, take them." The man said, signaling his Hench men to attack. They did, but were defeated in a few minutes. After that, more of their kind came out to help fight.

"Aghh!?!?!" I screamed. The man scooped me up and carried me on his shoulders. I tried to force him to put me down by punching and kicking, but he held me tighter. We went up a long flight of stairs, I still squirming free, he, still holding me firm.

He opened a door that let in broad daylight into the dark, smelly building. It led to a balcony. H e put me down there.

"It's too late!" Another voice yelled.

I looked behind me.

It was the prince.

"Arggh!" the man screeched, hitting the boy with his sword. The boy fought back with his. In less than five minutes, the man lay dead on the floor of the balcony.

"Matt!" I screamed.

He ran to me and helped me up. H e hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It doesn't matter. They're downstairs. Come on!"

"Where's your-"

"It's downstairs. Come on!" I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia...blah blah blah, you get the point.

Fact: My pink iPod Chromatic (like Jen's) is filled with videos of Fred Figglehorn (If you don't know him, look for him on YouTube...I absolutely love watching his videos...plus, he hot...and addictive...^_^)and videos of Smosh (Shut up! No, you shut up!)

Ugh.

I hate it.

This is the day I have to say goodbye to my grandmother. Forever.

I'm still sitting in the car (damnit! They won't let me out yet). My backpack is sitting beside me, taunting me to open it.

I picked it up and opened it. I took the book Mama gave me and opened the lock. When I opened it, I felt something weird: a good kind of weird. I turned to one page and saw a photo of Mama with three other kids with her clipped to the page. I read the note beside it. It said:

_Me with Peter, Edmund and Lucy at the Professor's house._

I started to read it until the door opened. I shoved the book back into my backpack and zipped it up.

"Come on Jen." Julian said.

I took my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and stepped out of the car. We were still in the parking lot.

Julian closed the door and led me to my parents. As usual, they were talking to each other. My sister was trying to look like she's so mature (again, as usual). I know I can't stand her, but I sat on the chair beside her.

"So Jennifer," she said, her hands clasped together. _Ugh. What were you thinking?_

"Yes my dearest sister?" I said mockingly.

"Oh nothing. It's just," she said. Then she burst into tears.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone." I said, leaving her crying.

I walked up to Julian who was stiffly standing like a metal post.

"Don't strain yourself." I said. I tried to feel a little happy, though I know I couldn't.

"Oh. I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Who else is coming?" I asked. I know that many people will come because my grandmother was a

"The Nelsons and the Mings are coming today, but you know that there are too many to mention, right?" he said

"Hmm...the Nelsons?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you don't remember the Nelsons. Don't you remember that time when Alexander introduced you to both your families as his 'beautiful and adoring fiancé'?" he asked, trying to remind me.

"Oh yeah. Then I punched him and told him that the wedding was off because he was paying too much attention to the cat." I replied, laughing. "Now I remember."

"Jennifer dear, please come." My father called.

"You ought to go." Julian said.

"Oh, can you watch my bag for me?"I asked.

"You should bring it. Just sling it over your shoulder." He said.

I smiled, slung the bag over my right shoulder and walked over to my father, who was talking to my mother and the priest.

"Yes dad?" I asked, approaching them. At first I thought they wouldn't look at me, being busy and all: but they looked at my direction.

"Jen, this is Father Greg." My father said.

"Nice to meet you." The priest said.

"And the same to you too." I replied, taking his hand and putting it near my forehead.

Then I heard a familiar voice behind me say "Jen?"

I turned around and saw Alexander: my best guy friend.

"May I go?" I asked my father.

"Yes. We'll see you later." My father replied absentmindedly.

I ran over to Alexander, and hugged him.

"Well, look who's missing me too much." He said, looking over my head.

"Oh stop it!" I said, punching him on the shoulder. "You haven't changed a bit! You grew taller though."

"Is it ever appropriate to tell your best friend that the only change you noticed was his height?"

"To me, yes."

"Then you're still the same pipsqueak I used to do this to!" he replied, wrapping his arm around my neck and giving me a noogie.

"Ow! Stop it! Alright." I yelled. Man, it hurt!

He let go of me, and I reminded him "You do know that we're at a funeral, right?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry. Your grandmother, I think, is the coolest person on earth: besides Tony Hawk."

"Hmm..."

When everyone: my other relatives, my grandmother's friends, our family friends and all, were there, the priest started. I was holding a white rose, and everyone could tell that I was going to cry: after all, she was the only one in our family I was so close to.

"We are gathered here today to remember Susan P. Charleston..."

I couldn't bear to hear all this, so I walked away to another part of the cemetery. If you were alone there, you'd probably be scared, but I wasn't.

I walked to a Willow tree and sat under it. A lake was near the tree, so I was careful not to let myself, or my clothes, get wet.

The silence was so peaceful it got every problem out of my mind.

I took off the necklace my Mama gave to me and looked at it: it was glittering in the sunlight. Then, I put it back on and took the book she gave me out of my bag. I flipped through the pages of the book: it gave off this beautiful and comforting scent.

I was reading a few pages when I suddenly drifted off to sleep.

"Jen! Jen! Watch out!" A boy yelled.

A soldier was about to hit me with a sword when I suddenly did a matrix twist and hit him with my sword: I cut his head off.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it." He replied, looking at me.

The war was over.

I ran to the prince. He looked at me and hugged me tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied. I looked at him and saw his arm bleed.

"Oh, you're hurt."

"It's nothing. It would really hurt if you were." He said.

"Are you two lovebirds done? Because we have to get out of here. Everyone's looking for us." The boy said hesitantly.

"Ow. My head hurts." I said to myself.

I stood up and walked a bit to stretch my legs. I noticed that everything was quiet.

I took my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, and I started to walk back to the funeral.

I noticed while I was walking that the place didn't look like the cemetery: it looked more like I was in a forest. Also, there was no noise of crying.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called.

I was in a deserted place.

"Hello!" I called out again.

Suddenly, a young man, actually he looked like I was as old as him, in strange clothes passed by riding on a horse holding to another one by its reins.. He stopped and led the horses near me.

"Hello. Can you help me?" I asked.

"Why yes of course."

"Have you seen a bunch of people in black?"

"In black? I'm afraid I haven't."

"Oh. That's too bad."

"Well, I have to go-"

"Please. May I come with you?"

"Well, I have wanted to talk to someone for a long time already, and I can't exactly talk to the horse. Come along." He said, getting off the horse.

I got on the other horse with his help. Then, he got on his and we started to go.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is David." He replied.

_David. He looks familiar. His voice is familiar too. _I thought.

"And what is your name?" he asked.

"Oh. My name is Jennifer. "

"Pleased to meet you Jennifer."

"Please. Call me Jen. I'm not really used to people calling me 'Jennifer'."

We rode on in silence for what seemed like ten minutes.

Then, my curiosity smote me. "Where exactly are we?"

"Funny you'd ask that. We are at Lantern Waste, the western point of Narnia."

I suddenly felt weird. _Didn't Mama say she's been to this place before?_

"What's the matter?" David asked.

"Oh. Nothing."

"So, where are you from? You aren't exactly a giant, so you're not from Ettinsmoor. Are you from Telmar?"

"No."I said uncomfortably.

"How about Archenland?"

"Not exactly." I replied. "What are these places you're talking about?"

"Don't you know the places here in Narnia?"

"I'm not even form here."

He looked at me surprised. "Are you saying that you're from another world?"

"I'm going to have to say yes."I replied.

"Oh. Come on." He said, leading his horse to the right path of the road.

We rode on for half an hour. David wasn't talking to me, and when I wanted to ask him why, he only said that I just have to follow him.

After five more minutes, I finally lost my nerve. "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

His only reply was a finger pointing somewhere. I looked at the direction his finger pointed to.

I don't know, but I think my mouth opened in a dumbfounded way.

Of course I would react like that: it was gorgeous!

A castle with white walls and blue roofs on its towers with its doors open.

"That is where I'm leading you too." He added. Then we started riding again.

"Do _you_ live here?"

"Oh no. I'm just here to give these horses to their majesties."

I was about to ask something when we got to the front of the castle. David told me to get off the horse and we started to walk in. We immediately went to the stables.

Suddenly, a young man, around seventeen I think, came to us.

"Good day, your Majesty."

"Ah, Sir David. I see you have brought the horses. Lucy has been looking forward to see her horse. But, who is your friend?"

"King Edmund, this is Jennifer." David introduced.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel Jennifer." He said.

For a moment, I didn't reply. Either my mind was wandering off somewhere or I was staring at the King.

"Jen?" David asked, waving a hand in front of me.

"Oh. Thank you." I replied, doing a curtsy.

"Anyway, I have to go. I need to talk to my brother. I will see you all later." He said smiling, and then he walked away.

I stared after him. David was looking at me with this weird grin on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You like him, don't you?" he asked, still grinning.

"No I don't! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"This." He replied, imitating my face when I was staring at the King. What can I do? He was handsome!

"Oh, stop it." I said.

A young woman wearing what looked to me like a red gown suddenly walked to us.

"Oh David! You bought Sasha!" she said, excited.

"Hello Queen Lucy." David said.

She wrapped her arms around David and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much! I've wanted to ride her for so long already."

"Well, she only needed-"

"Who's this?" she asked. I could tell, she felt all fluttery.

"Hello. I'm Jen." I said, introducing myself.

"I'm Lucy." She said, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Ditto."

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. Nice to meet you too."

"Can you excuse me and David? I need to talk to him for a while." She asked, stroking Sasha's nose.

"Of course." I replied. I sat on a nearby bench and opened my bag. I started looking for my iPod and PSP, to pass the time up a bit. When I stuck my headphones to my ears, I saw David and Lucy staring at me and whispering to each other.

Then they approached me. Lucy asked "Jen, would you like to go around Cair Paravel?"

I took my headphones off, put my gadgets in my bag and replied, "I'd love to. Where is it?"

"Umm...you're here actually. This is Cair Paravel." David replied.

"Oh. Well, let's get on then." I said. They led me into the castle.

"And here, is where you'll be staying." Lucy said, opening a door.

The room was the color of the richest purple you'll ever see. The room smelled of violets, as if it had been filled with them. There was a huge bed, a big closet(I think I have to call it a wardrobe), and a table with this large mirror: when I look at my reflection in that mirror I can see my whole body(well, when I'm a few steps away from it). There was also a big window with padded seats nearby it, so that when you want to look out, you can sit on them.

"Oh, how lovely." Was all I could say.

"We'll leave you for a bit. I'll come back for you." David called, closing the door.

I walked to the window: the scene was beautiful! Even though I knew it would be better if I was looking at the sunset, but the ocean was glittering under the sunlight. I fell in love with it!

I was gazing out the window when I heard a knock on the door. It was Lucy.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Oh, come on." I replied, opening the door.

She sat on my bed, looking at me.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but, why are you wearing a whole outfit in black?"

"Oh. I was at a funeral. I really don't know how I got here."

"Well, let's look for something for you to wear then." She said, standing up. She walked to the wardrobe and opened it, producing a few dresses of different, rich colors. She lay them on the bed.

"Let's see. Hmm...what do you like?"

I looked into the wardrobe. "Aren't there any jeans and blouses here?"

"Umm...what are 'jeans'?"

_Okay. Weird. A place where jean don't exist._

"Come on. Take your pick."She said, closing the wardrobe.

I walked over to the bed and looked at each dress. One dress, the color of baby blue, caught my eye.

"Umm...this one." I said, picking it up.

"Try it on."

"Umm...where can I dress up, privately?"

"Over there." She replied, pointing to a screen. I walked up to it and went behind it. I had no difficulty getting it up. The only problem was the ribbon you have to tie up behind it so that it wouldn't fall.

"Can you help me?" I asked, peeping my head out of the screen.

Lucy walked up to the screen and let me face the wall. She started tying up the strings tightly, but not too tight.

"Take a look." She said, letting me walk over to the mirror.

I looked at myself, dumbfounded. The dress suited me! It's as if it was made for me. It didn't make me push my stomach in too.

"It's wonderful." Was all I could say.

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door.


End file.
